My wish
by Miss P
Summary: All good things must come to an end; only, Brennan hadn't thought the end would come so soon. ONESHOT


**My wish  
><strong>  
><em>By Miss P<em>

_Summary: All good things must come to an end; only,_  
><em>Brennan hadn't thought the end would come so soon.<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

_A/N: Warning Character's death_

_XxxxX_

"_When she met him, the first time she saw his brown eyes looking back at her, his dark hair glistened in the sun and if she looked real close there were hints of golden copper at the tops.  
>And when he smiled at her, it warmed her heart and soul. She didn't realize it then, but she fell in love right then and there, on a trafficked street of Washington DC. <em>

_Looking back at their lives, the journey that had taken them to where they w__ere now, she was surprised it had taken so long for her realize just how much he meant to her."_

Brennan fell silent as she realized Booth had drifted back into unconsciousness. Reaching out a hand she gently caressed his cheek, letting her hand linger there. His skin was cold and pale, but every time she watched him it reminded her of how lucky she'd been to get to have someone as him in her life. But all good things must come to an end. Only, Brennan hadn't thought the end would come so soon.

Brennan leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then she leaned back in the chair she had pulled as close to the bed as she could and went on with the story.

"_With a little one on its way, the joy was bittersweet. She couldn't wait to hold her daughter in her arms, but she also knew that when that day came, her life as she knew it would never be the same.  
>She didn't want to lose, only gain. But that wasn't the way life worked and she knew she should be happy for what he had given her. It wasn't enough, but at the same time it was greatest thing he had ever done for her. <em>

_She was thankful. Every little kick inside of her__ belly brought a smile to her lips, but also tears to her eyes. _

"_She will have your eyes," she said one day. "And my hair, light brown. She will be intelligent as I am, and she will have your charm and people skills."_

"_Sounds like a super-kid," he joked. "She will have your lips," he murmured, and every boy she meets will see how gorgeous she is." He smiled. "They will all fall in love with her."_

"_She wouldn't like that," she protested. "She would rather find someone as wonderful as you, someone who will treat her like she was his whole world."_

"_And she will be."_

_They shared a kiss, then he leaned back with soft sigh. He let his eyes close, but kept on talking in a low dreamlike voice."_

"You will be a great mom, Bones," Booth smiled up at her.

"Hey," Brennan whispered. "I wasn't sure you could hear me."

"I'm just resting," he murmured. "Go on with the story."

Brennan smiled sadly, but did as he wished.

"_She didn't cry__. Because no matter how her future turned out, she knew she would always have a part of him there with her. She would look at their daughter and always see him in her. Always remember."_

Brennan stopped talking and sighed.

"Booth?" she asked, and received a soft mumble as an answer. "Why do you like the story so much?"

"It will have a happy ending," he whispered after being silent for a long time.

Brennan shook her head. "It won't."

"Yes, it will," Booth said. "You will hold your daughter in your arms and you will tell her how much I loved her."

Brennan swallowed, fighting back tears. "How can that be a happy ending? When you won't be there to tell her yourself?"

"You'll understand one day."

Brennan just shook her head. She would never understand. How could life be so unfair? How could the world keep on spinning when one heart couldn't even keep on beating?

Almost as if he could read her mind, he squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. Still holding on to his hand she brought it to her lips and brushed her lips against his cold skin.

"I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Brennan whispered the words back, just as low. She closed her eyes briefly, then reopened them.

"_The months passed and as her belly grew bigger, she knew the end was coming closer. _

"_You haven't told me what you want her name to be," she said to him one day. "I want it to be your decision." _

_He hadn't answered right away. Not even that day and she hadn't pushed him."_

"Faith," Booth whispered and Brennan smiled. She had never, ever mentioned their names in the story, but she knew without a doubt he knew it was about them.

"Faith Brennan," he murmured. "I like the sound of that."

Brennan smiled sadly. "I like that too."

"_Faith came into the world five weeks later. __For him, it was one week too late. But as she held her daughter and looked into her eyes, she knew he was right there with them.  
>And as she drifted into sleep that night, with their child sleeping in her arms she could see him before her. His smile as charming as ever, and those brown eyes filled with happiness and awe.<br>He looked down at his daughter and in that moment he knew that not even death could take him away from the people he loved the most."_

"You don't believe in that," Booth whispered, interrupting her as she spoke.

"Believe in what?"

"Life after death."

"But you do," she whispered. "And I want it to be true, so badly that I almost believe it too."

"I'll always be there for you."

Brennan nodded, blinking away tears.

"_He spoke to her in her dreams and it always made her smile. During the days she had Faith to love and take care of, but at nights she had the man she loved.  
>It wasn't enough but still it was much more than she <em>_ever could have hoped for._

_Because to her, he was not so far away. He lived in her memories, in her daughter__'s eyes, and in the sweet kisses they shared every night when they fell into each others' arms. _

_And she was sure, that when the day came and Faith could talk, she would tell her all about her father. Because she would know him just as well as she knew her mother."_

Brennan's voice trailed off. She looked down at Booth's still form. Her heart knew it before her brain could register it. He was too still. The up and down motion of his chest had stopped as his breathing had. The hand she still clutched in hers had lost its grip. The already cold skin felt a tiny bit colder without the warmth of his blood running through his veins.

Tears escaped her eyes and silently landed on his face as she leaned down and placed one last kiss on his lips.

XxxxX

Booth never wanted her to cry, he wanted her to be happy. And he knew that in time she would, with Faith's help go on with her life, and he would be right there by their sides even though they couldn't see him…

_My wish, for you, is that this life be__comes all that you want it to,  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<br>You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<br>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
>Yeah, this… is my wish.<em>

_**THE END**_

_A/N: Now when "SEFBIAC" is getting happier, I felt like doing something sad again. Yes I know, I'm an angst junkie __: )_

_Song: "My Wish" Rascal Flatts_


End file.
